DB's visit with a friend
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: I couldn't think of a better name. This is fanfic that has the OC from someone else. The OC comes for a visit, then has to save DB with everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this fanfic is made on the request of DJ Simba 593. Now, this takes place after DB has finished his time in the KFP dimension. Simba593, if your OC seems a little ooc, I'm sorry, it just means some of me went into him. Well, here's the story.**

Everyone was sitting at the table eating their dinner. Po and Tigress were sitting together with Tigress leaning on Po. Mantis finally said,"Man, I wonder when DB is coming back." Crane replied,"I am too. It seems so different without him here. He _was _here for two years." (A/N: If you read the first and second chapters of A new Journey you will understand.) Just then a portal opened up and Viper got excited and said," He's finally coming back!" For a few minutes, they didn't see anything come out. Then a portal opened above them and DB fell on his face. Everyone chuckled. DB got up and shook his head and said,"Why do I even try?" He then looked and seen the portal. He just closed it. He then said,"Sorry about that. The portal was made in a different dimension. I thought I had closed all the stray portals. Also, tomorrow, I will be coming back with someone from another dimension that is like this. He will already know your names and what you are like. I will be going there now and bring him back tomorrow after the morning gong." He then left and Po said,"AWESOME! We get to meet someone new, and he already knows us!" Tigress chuckled at his childish behavior. She then said,"Its not like it's the first time he's done that, pumpkin." Po blushed. Monkey started to chuckle and Mantis started to pretend to gag and said,"Get a room." Shifu then said,"As long as they obet my orders." Everyone laughed at that, except Po and Tigress, who just blushed a deep scarlet that was obvious to everyone. Shifu then said,"Alright off to bed." They did just that.

**The next day**

The morning gong rang. Everyone stepped out of their rooms and said,"Good morning master." Master Shifu replied,"Good morning students." Then the portal opened up and DB came out on his face, again. DB then said,"Alright, go to the training hall." They all went there. DB then stood up proud and said in an announcing voice,"Ladies and gentlemen, animals of all kinds, I present to you a kung fu sensation that's sweeping the nation, a student working his way up to a master, the newest addition to the Jade Palace of a different dimmension," he started opening a portal,"I give you the one, the only, SIIIIIIMMMMMBAAAAAAA!" Nobody came through. DB looked at the portal. He then walked into it. You could hear DB talking to someone. "_I thought I told you to jump through the portal as soon as it opened." "Sorry, I was a little nervous with the iner-dimensional travelling. It's not something you do everyday. Well, I guess _you _do but not everyone else." "Don't be rediculous. It's fine. Also, I really built it up for you to come through." "Sorry, try again?" "Sure, but I'm not building it up as much." _DB then came through the usual way and said," Alright. Ladies and gentlemen, blah blah blah, kung fu sensation sweeping the nation, yada yada yada, The one, the only SSSSIIIIIIIMMMMMBAAAAAAAAA!" Then, a german sheperd walked through and said,"Hello." DB face palmed and said,"I still built it up. You could have at least done something a little fancy." Simba then said,"I'd rather not. So, ths is the Furious Five of this dimension." Simba the whipered something in DB's ear and DB said,"No...Yes." Simba then stood up and said,"Okay then." Shifu asked,"What did he ask you?" DB replied,"He asked if Po and Tigress were married and then if they were in a relationship." Po and Tigress blushed, Monkey and Mantis started snickering, Shifu grabbed his brow, Crane lowered his hat, Viper put her tail on her face to face palm, and Simba face palmed. DB simply said,"What? Master Shifu asked a question and I answered it." Shifu then said,"Yes, but you could have said it was a personel matter!" DB shrugged and said,"Wasn't personel for me." Shifu then said,"Why would you even ask that?" Simba removed his hand and said,"Well, the Po and Tigress in my dimension are married." Tigress then said,"Well, our love was told to each other fairly recently." DB then said,"It was a little less than two years ago. I believe it will be next month that it will have been two years." Tigress just blushed again because she was caught in a lie. Simba then said,"It doesn't matter. You two will get married and live happily. Also, Po will have a great bachelor party." DB then said,"Well, it may not be as good of a party as it was in your dimension. Man, do I wish I could have joined in." Everyone looked at him with a confused look. DB said,"What? Just because I don't _go _to parties doesn't mean I don't _like _them." Simba said,"Okay. I also didn't take you for a drinker." DB replied,"I'm not, all because in my dimension, I'm too young. Although, I wouldn't mind trying it." He got even more confused looks from everyone. He then said,"Let's just get to training. Also, Simba will be with us for one week." Shifu then said,"Very well, you and him may be sparring partners. Simba replied,"That's cool." DB and Simba went into the ring. Simba got into a fighting stance, while DB just stood there. Shifu snapped his fingers, signaling the start of the fight. Simba charged towards DB. He sent a kick, which DB ducked and kicked up. He then came above Simba and kicked down. He won. Everyone was surprised that he did that instead of fighting his normal way. DB just said,"I wanted to get it done. Also, I wanted to work more with the other styles." DB then helped Simba up. Then, Po and Tigress began their spar. They were doing really well against each other. Tigress then kissed Po, hich made him stop. Tigress then swept his feet out from under him. Po said,"No fair!" Tigress replied,"Don't tell me you didn't like losing that way." Po chuckled. Tigress gave him a quick peck on the cheek when she pulled him up. She began walking away and Po just watched her. Po snapped out of it when shifu hit him with Oogway's staff. Po said,"What was that for?" "For not focusing. Did you even notice that everyone else left for lunch?" Po looked around and began to run to the kitchen to make lunch.

**In the kitchen**

Everyone was laughing and hving a good time. Po rushed in and said,"I'm on it!" He frantically started making noodles. Shifu then walked in and said,"Where's DB?" Simba said,"He said he was going to get fresh air." Shifu then walked to the Sacred Peach Tree.

**At the peach tree**

Nobody was up there Shifu said,"Strange. He usually comes up here to get fresh air." He then looked down at the ground. There was a note as well as signs of a struggle. Shifu was horrified. He quickly ran back to the kitchen.

**What could the note say? Well, find out. Also, Please review! I am dying without reviews! Authors crave reviews. I don't care if it is flame. Just give me a rview, even a simpe one will do. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Well, time for the next chapter.**

Everyone was sitting around the table. They were all having a great time. Suddenly, Shifu burst through the doors and yelled,"DB HAS BEEN CAPTURED!" Everyone stood up and said,"WHAT!?" Po then said,"How? He has more skills than anyone." Shifu said,"I know. But, I found this note on the ground by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. There are also signs of a struggle that took place." Tigress took the note from Shifu and everyone crowded around her to see what it said. It read:

_Dear Shifu,_

_If you are reading this, then that means that your student, DB, has been captured. If you want to get him back, you have to send your students to retrieve him. My men and I will be waiting. At the bottom is a map to where we are._

_Sincerely,_

_The masked one_

Everyone looked up. Po then said,"If DB was captured by them, then what chance do _we_ have?" Shifu said,"I don't know." Monkey stepped forward and said,"DB has been teaching me how to make those portals. I could make one and we could get help from other masters and the Ladies of the Shade." Everyone looked at him. Monkey said,"What?" Simba replied, "Well I know DB. I also know you. Why would he teach you how to use the portals?" Monkey sighed and said,"I know I'm going to get beat by him for this, but, he said that he needed someone else that knew how to use portals to pull a prank. He also knew that I liked pranks. So, he taught me." Simba then said,"But, DB isn't the kind to play a prank." Monkey said,"That's what I thought, until he pranked me." Shifu then said,"Alright. Make a portal for Po to get the Ladies of the Shade. Then make one for me to get the other masters. Can you make one into another dimmension?" Monkey shook his head no and said,"He hasn't taught me, yet." So, Monkey made the portal for Po and Shifu. Just before Shifu left, he said,"Get ready to move. As soon as I get back, we will get going. Tigress, get Po's things ready." "Yes Master!" They then left to get ready. Simba said,"I should have brought some extra things with me." Then. a portal opened up, and the Informant came through. Simba got into his fighting stance and said,"WHO ARE YOU!?" The Informant said,"I'm a friend of DB's and I just came to give him a report on what has happened since he left, which I always do when he comes into a different dimension." Simba slowly put his gaurd down. Then, Tigress came back and said,"Informant! It is so great you're here, because DB is in trouble." The Informant said, "What kind of trouble?" Tigress replied,"He's been captured. We will need some help." The Informant said,"Alright. I will go and get half of the ninjas, the Keeper's of the Crystal, and the secret organization. Who are you getting to help?" Tigress replied,"More masters and The Ladies of the Shade." The Informant nodded and went back through the portal. Simba then asked, "Is he a regular visitor? I've never met him before." Tigress replied,"He's somewhat regular. If he has something important to do, he doesn't come. I first met him when DB was stuck here for two years." Simba looked at her wide eyed. Tigress chuckled at his expresion and walked off.

**Well, this is going to be fairly short. Not my longest and boy am I glad. Should be four or five chapters, give or take.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Here's them starting their trek to retrieve DB.**

Shifu jumped through a portal with many other masters. Master Storming Ox said,"This student must be very valuble to you if you want all of us to help you. Shifu replied,"ALL my students are valuble to me. But this one is also very powerful, so I would need your help since he was captured." Master Croc then said,"What would anyone want with him in the first place?" Shifu replied, "He has made many enemies throughout his life. Anyone of them could want their revenge." Then, Po came through with all the Ladies of the Shade and Tai Lung(A/N: I will eventually tell you in another story I am in the middle of writing.). Song said, "I will be happy to help all of you." Almost imediatly after, the informant came back with all of the help he agreed to bring. Shifu then said,"Good to see that you are coming with us. I shall get my students." Shifu left to the sleeping quarters. He arrived and went to all of the rooms. He noticed that all of them were ready. He then said,"Alright stuudents, We leave now." They stoppd by the kitchen to get everyone so they could leave.

Shifu made sure he had the map with him so they would know where to go. They made their way past very trechorous terain. They climbed steep mountains and crossed the scorching heat of the desert. They came to a canyon that had no way of crossing. Shifu said,"We will make camp here tonight." They all unloaded their stuff. Po and Tigress started gathering firewood while the rest were setting up their tents.

Everyone was sitting around the campfire, eating some of the noodles that Po had made. Master Ox said,"This is amazing. I mist know your recipe for this secret ingredient soup of yours." Po replied,"Sorry, it's a family recipe. One that I hope I'll be able to pass on some day." He looked over at Tigress, who blushed from his comment, but it was hidden by her fur. Monkey started to chuckle, but stopped when Viper shot him a death glare. Croc then said, "So, when will the children be coming along?" Some of the Master's fought the urge to laugh, while others rolled their eyes. Po and Tigress were both blushing. Shifu was the one that replied with a stern voice,"_Not,_ until they are married!" This stopped all the chuckling. The Informant then said,"I think it's time to go to bed. The ninjas will keep gaurd." Everyone went to their tents,except the ninjas and Shifu. The informant went to Shifu and asked,"Aren't you going to bed?" Shifu said,"Not yet." The Informant shrugged. He then took out a katana and started to sharpen it with a stone. Shifu said,"DB teach you that calming technique?" The Informant shook his hed yes. They both just sat there listening to him shatpen the sword. Eventually, Shifu took out the map and was looking at it. The Informant stopped and looked at it. He then said,"Were are about one and a hlf miles north of where we should be." Shifu looked at him and said,"Are you sure?" The Informant nodded and said," Unless the map isn't drawn to scale everywhere. I can get a ninja to check it out." Shifu said,"Alright." The Informant then said,"Artist!" Then a ninja was beside them. The Informant then said," Go one and a half miles south and see if there is a way to cross." The ninja then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shifu then aske," How did you learn to read a map?" The informant replied,"It is thing we must learn as ninjas." The Informant looked at the map again and said,"We are going to be out of China. We are going to what is known as the Middle East. We will be in the Empire of Babylon.(A/N: I don't really know if that would be the empire at that time, I just chose one that sounded good) We will need to be on our toes when we enter it because they are a very strong empire." Shifu nodded and looked back at the map. The informant then said,"Who sent you the letter?" Shifu replied,"Someone who goes by the name of 'The Masked One'. Do you know them?" The informant shook his head no. The artist came back and said,"There is an invisible bridge that runs the length of the canyon. We could cross right here." The Informant knew he was lying, but he said,"Very good. We will leave in the morning." After the ninja left, the informant said," We must really be on our toes now. He just lied, which means someone is watching us. Whoever it is is very good with stealth. I know some are here, but I cannot tell how many or where." Shifu nodded and said,"I am going to bed." He left and went to his tent. The informant went back to sharpening the katana, the sound carrying throughout the night.

**Who is this foe? Where do they come from? Why do I not get reviews? The first two questions will be solved next chapter, but the last question, I'm afraid, will be one of the unanswered questions of the universe. Now please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter for this story. Let's find out who these mystery people are.**

The group awakened. The Informant had been up all night waiting to see if the invisible foes would show themselves. They never did. He had checked to see about the invisible bridge. His suspisions were correct. He had just barely been able to save himself. He said, "Our first course of action will be to travel one an a half miles south." They all nodded in agreement as they broke camp. After they broke camp, they headed south.

The Informant was keeping his eyes and ears open, as he had cammanded the ninjas to do. They were all a little tense because of the way the Informant was walking. He kept on looking around. Some of them tried to get their mind off of it by looking into the canyon. All they seen was a long ways to a mist and who knew how far that ws afterwards. The Informant suddenly stopped. Nobody knew why He then whispered,"Ninjas, be ready." They were all in front of the Masters and their friends from the other two groups. They stood ready for anything. Then, several arrows came at them. The ninjas caught and blocked every one of them. They then ran into the forest. All you coul hear were hits and screams. Then, some blood splattered out of the forest. The Informant led the ninjas out. He was also holding one of the attackers. He then said,"What they have in stealth, they lose in accuracy. That is why so many arrows were shot at once, with the hope at least one would hit." The boar just growled at them. The Informant then said,"Are you with the group that captured DB?" The boar chuckled and said,"So he was captured. They must hve found a different route." The Informant then pressed the boar to the ground and asked,"What is the name of your group?" The boar replied,"It's called,'go eat mud.' Do you really think I would tell you anything?" The Informant chuckled evily. He then said,"Ninjas know more ways to torture somebody than anyone thought possible. And half of them are just a sloooow and paaaiiiinful death. Now, will we be doing this the easy way, or the hard way?" The boar said,"Nothing will make me talk." The Informant then drug him into the woods with the other ninjas following. At first you hear... laughing. Then you hear screams of pain, getting louder after each break. You then hear the boar saying,"OKAY, OKAY! I"LL TELL YOU! JUST PLEASE STOP!" The ninjas came out with the boar who now was even more beaten up than someone thought possible. The boar first words were,"I would rather clean the master's tent before going through that. The name of the organization is,'The Ancient Ones.' We are all about tradition in everything. Even fighting. The reason we captured, the one you call, DB is because kung fu is known as a forbidden art to us because it was not here early enough. We wanted you to come with those masters, so we could kill you. We did not expect you to bring ninjas, whom we will also want to wipe out." The Informant then asked,"How many are in your group? Also, if you don;t want answer, we'll pick up where we left off." The boar cringed and said,"We are about ten thousand strong. Our leaer is able to beat them all by himself." The Informant then asked,"How many were sent after DB?" The boar replied,"Twenty of our best men. We knew at least some of them would die, but we would die for our master." The Informant finally asked,"Who is your master?" The boar said,"I would die before I told you his name." The Informant then said,"Alright, more torture." The boar was drug screaming into the forest.

The masters had taken a seat as they listened to the loud screaming that was heard in the forest. This had gone on most of the day. It was already late afternoon. A ninja then came out and said,"This is the information he has given us: The ninjas can defeat their master, but we will need everyone else to fight the army. We still cannot figure out _how_ DB was captured by them. We also know that they exsist without the knowledge of the Babylonian king, which we can use to our advantage. We can tell the Babylonian king and hopefully, he will send part of his army to help. The only reason he wouldn't is if they are under attach or are attacking someplace. They would most likely be attacking Isreal, which is right now Jerusalem and Judah. They would be attacking Judah. You don't need to know that. This is all we know. The part about how the Babylonian king not knowing can be useful and where they would be attacking is all things we already knew. I'm going back to help continue the torture." As soon as he left, the screams started again. Master Shifu said,"Well, I guess, when we get to Babylon, we will speak with the king. Hopefully, he will not be busy." The ninjas then came out with the boar even more beaten up than he was before. You could barely tell what he was. The Informant said,"The leaders name is, the Traitor." Shifu gasped. The ninjas were all looking down. Shifu then said,"How did he survive?!" The Informant shook his head and said,"I don't know. Even in our dimension, he has died several times, or so we thought. We could never keep him in captivity. We have evn seen him die by having his head sliced off. We have only one solution, but we do not know any of the holy warriors besides DB. We will have to try to capture him and free DB to defeat him." Shifu nodded in agreement. He then said,"We should camp here. How far have we traveled?" The Informant said,"We have another half mile to go. It is a good thing that we are here." He then walked over to the cliff and threw the boar over. Everyone but the ninjas were looking at him. He said,"I wanted to put him out of his misery. It was a mercy killing." Everyone then went back to setting up camp. The ninjas again got the firewood.

The next morning, Everyone was up with the sun. They immediatly headed to the bridge. The informant said,"They put a bridge at the widest point in a canyon. Who thought of that one? Okay, half the ninjas will go first, then it will be lightest to heaviest, with the other half of the ninjas going last." The first half of the ninjas went across very fast, disppearing into the mist surrounding the bridge. They just barely heard the Informant yell,"Okay, we are across!" Then, all the small masters went across swiftly. Then they started getting heavier. The last master made it across without a problem. Then, the other half of the ninjas ran to the other side.

The rest of the journey was without a problem. They reached the capital of the Babylonian Empire. The Informant asked a villager,"Excuse me, where is the palace for the emperor?" The villager just walked off. The informant decided they needed to go to the bazaar.

There were many different shops that were open along the streets of the bazaar. The ninjas all broke up and went into different shops asking the same question. The others were all standing there in the middle of the bustle of the bazaar. There were so many differsnt species that they had never seen before. The ninjas all came out and said,"We were given strange looks and people running away." Shifu said,"I see." They then heard screaming and seen a camel that was in the grasp of a wolf. The wolf said,"Finally! I can get a great ransom for the daughter of the emperor!" He then laughe das he started dragging her away. Gaurds started to charge him, but he said,"Come any closer and I'll slice her throat!" One of the ninjas took his bow and an arrow. He was aiming for the wolf in an area that would injure him, hopefully enough to let go. He let go and had a direct hit, but he didn't let go. Th informant then took out a blow tube and a dart. He aimed right above the arrow. Another direct hit. The wolf died seconds after. The Informant said,"Venom of a green mamba, also called the two step snake." Then, everyone looked at them. The princess came to them and said,"Which one of you saved my life?" The informant knelt one one knee and said,"It twas me milady." The princess chuckled and said,"Thank you. You shall all be honored guests at the palace tonight." The Informant replied while standing up,"Thank you very much. We were actually looking for the palace to speak with the emperor, your father." The princess asked,"Why?" Shifu answered,"One of my pupils was captured and taken to this land. We are here to ask for help in taking down the group that did it. The group is also unknown to him." The princess asked,"Where do you come from?" Storming ox said,"China." The princess said,"Oh, my. He must be very valuble to you." Shifu replied,"All my students are this valuble to me." The princess said,"Very well. Come with me." They all followed her. She led them to the palace.

The palace was beautifully decorated. It had more gold and silver than anyone thought possible. Everyone was looking around. The Informant said,"This place is the second most beautiful place I've seen. It is almost like a second heaven. The ceiling had a golden camel in it. It had silver on the hump, along with rubies and saphires and several other gems. They were treated to a huge feast. After the feast, the emperor started by saying,"I am grateful for your presence and for saving my daughter. So, you were wanting my help to take down a group that is below my knowledge?" The Informant replied,"Yes. We were hoping you could spare some soldiers to help us take them out." The Emperor asked,"About how many do you think you would need?" The group fell silent. Simba said,"Well, maybe nine thousand."

**I know Simba hasn't been very active, but I have kind of forgotten about him. I will try to make him more active. Now, will the emperor send the soldiers or not? Find out next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now, we will see what the emperor's answer is.**

All the master's and ninjas were staring at the emperor for his answer. The emperor started to chuckle, and it got louder and louder, until it was a full out laugh. He said,"Oh, that's all you want? Why don't I just give you another thousand and make it ten thousand. Also, I'll send you home with gold and silver and precious jewels. A cartload for each of you." Shifu replied,"That is all very generous of you, but we don't really need any of the jewels or gold or silver." The emperor said,"It is quite alright. Just use it to make your schools and towns better. It still is not enough for saving the life of my daughter, but it is all I can give." Simba said,"Thank you, your highness." The emperor said cheerfully,"It is not a problem. Rest here for tonight. Then, continue your journey tomorrow. I will send my troops with you as well." They all then went into their rooms for rest until the next morning.

The masters and ninjas were up at sunrise again. No one else was up, so they went to train for the battle that would take place that day. The only place open enough was the garden maze that the emperor had. It was an...impressive training session. After about an hour, the emperor had woke up. He went out to his balcohny to see the masters training. He smiled at their training, able to do such impressive moves without even ruining his hedges. He walked down to watch it at a closer distance. The general came to the emperor and said,"Sir, the troops are ready." "Thank you. I will tell the masters." The general bowed and left. The emperor the said to the masters,"Attention, my guests." They all stopped what they were doing and got to where they could all see the emperor. The emperor continued,"The soldiers are ready to leave whenever you are." They all then started leaping over the hedges to where the emperor was. Shifu then said,"Thank you for your hospitality." Then he, along with the rest, all bowed. The emperor said,"It was not a problem at all. I am just glad I could help someone who saved my daughter." The masters and ninjas then left with the small army helping them.

It was about noon and they were about to the camp. Simba was by Tigress, and asked,"How did DB get stuck in your dimension for two years?" Tigress replied,"He disobeyed his boss and so it was his punishment. He was banished for six of his months, but two of our years." Simba then nodded in understanding. Then, Shifu moved some bushes to reveal the camp. He then said,"The ninjas will take out the leader to try to get DB's location, since they have faced him before. The rest of us will go down to the camp to take out the troops. Ninjas, do not attack until we have made a distraction by attacking." They all nodded in agreement and left to go their ways.

The masters all surrounded the camp in the forest by it with the soldiers. The ninjas were close to the master's tent waiting for the battle to commence. Shifu then signaled for the charge to start. The master's and soldiers came in fast and hard. The army in the camp had been ready for an attack. All they had to do was stand up and grab their weapons, which was to slow for some of them. The army and masters quickly slaughtered the firt hundred. The ninjas then jumped into the leader's tent. They saw a familiar vulture with the scar of a thirteen in his left cheek. The vulture chuckled and said,"I figured the ninjas would come. I just didn't think they would be here when I have not yet captured their leader." The ninjas were confused. The Informant said,"It's a trick! ATTACK!" The ninjas did as they were told. The traitor had improved since their last encounter. He was pushing them all back. He had the most trouble with the Informant, but he was still better. The ninjas had all been pushed to the outer edge of his tent. They were panting, as well as him. They charged again.

The masters and soldiers were doing well. Few soldiers and no masters had fallen. The other side lost another two hundred since the start of the battle. Simba had seen that the ninjas were having trouble with the master, so he got Tigress and Po, along with the ladies of the shade, to go with him to where the leader was. They snuck into the tent and Po got the attention of the leader. Simba had been hidden by the ladies of the shade. He snuck out to go around to enter under the back of the tent. It had worked. The traitor had been to focused on the ninjas, Tigress, Po, and the Ladies of the Shade to notice. Simba did an open palm strike behind him. He was then launched into Po, who used his stomach to knock him to the side, towards Tigress. She roundhouse kicked him to the ground. Po then slammed onto him. Tigress helped him up. The traitor was sunk into the ground and knocked out. They pulled him out and threw him into a cage that was by his throne. They then stepped out and seen that the army was down to only athousand members. Simba said," Let's help them finish. Ninjas, just make sure he doesn't escape." The Informant said with an unoticable smirk,"Like we would let him out of our sights." Simbe smirked and turned to go to the fight.

Tigress, Simba, Tai Lung, and Po made a chain, launching Po towards the army. As they were turning, Tai Lung planted his foot and, using their momentum, launched Tigress. Then Simba launched Tai Lung the same way. He then charged at the army himself. The army was down to five hundred and shrinking. Simba, Tigress, Po, Tai Lung, and the Ladies of the Shade were coming at them from in one direction with the masters and eight thousand of the emperors soldiers from the other. Po and Tigress fought as a unit, taking out many of their oppenents. Simba ducked under them and sweep kicked a soldier, then uppercut his chin as he was falling. As he was going up, Tigress swung Po, which then launched him into another group.(A/N: I guess that guy was having an off day, don't ya think?) Shifu then kicked a wolf over towards Tai Lung, who paralyzed him. Another soldier was about to attack Tai Lung from behind, but he was taken out by Song. She then used her umbrella to leap over Tai Lung, then opened her umbrella to knock out five other soldiers. Simba started running, knelt down and slid with his arms out, knocking down another group. He jumped up at the end of the slide and did a split kick on two solldiers.

They finally got down to the last one. He put his hands up like he was going to surrender. Simba went up to him to start interogating him. But, as soon as he got up to him, the soldier pulled out two swords and sliced Simba's arm. He then kicked him in the chest and was about to strike again, but an arrow got shot in his eye and he fell down beside Simba. The german sheperd turned to see The Informant with a bow out. They then looked at their own losses. The Ladies of the Shade lost three members. The emperors soldiers lost a total of 4,361. The rest had non-fatal injuries. They then went to the tent where the traitor was.

He was just waking up. Shifu grabbed him and yelled,"WHERE IS DB!?" The Traitor wiped some spit off his face. He then said,"First: Ew. Second:Tell that fat panda that it is not fair to throw his weight around. Third:I never even had a succesful mission in capturing him. None of my soldiers even returned." Shifu growled at him and said,"Ninjas, torture him." The traitor said,"No! Please no. I am being honest!" Then the Informant said,"I know how to torture him. I know these two ninjas of love that will love to see him. If he doesn't tell us, I could just bring them." The Informant had a cocky attitude, knowing that he would tell the truth. The traitor pleaded,"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" The Informant sighed and said,"He's telling the truth." Shifu said,"How do you know?" The Informant said,"Any ninja would give up information before facing a ninja of love that is in love with them. Even DB. He isn't easy on prying information from." Shifu said,"Fine, we'll all head home then."

They stopped by the emperors house. The Emperor said,"I hope you find your student soon. I can only imagine the pain you must feel. I know this isn't much, but it is something." He handed him a suit of armor of pure gold and said,"This was made as a cerimonial suit that has always stood at ceremonies. It's the most I can do for you." Shifu smile dand replied,"Thank you. This will go nicley inside the Sacred hall of Warriors." The masters bowed. The Emperor returned the bow. They all smiled and left. The emperor chuckled and said,"What a strange culture where even the most noble of people bow to say hello or goodbye." He went inside his palace to watch them go from the top floor.

The walk home was quiet. When they reached the Valley of Peace, Shifu, the Five, and Po just left their carts by the poor corner, which were quickly emptied by the people. They walked up the steps. Viper then asked,"Where will we search for DB now?" Shifu replied,"I'm not sure. We will just have to hope we find him soon." He finished his sentence as he opened the door to the palace, which revealed DB with bloody knuckles and broken fingers. The Five, Po, Simba, and even Shifu ran and hugged him. DB said,"Wow, all this for not being at the Palace for a single day of training?" They all said,"It has been near a week!" DB said,"Oh, doesn't that mean it's time for Simba to go? No offence." Simba replied,"None taken. Where have you been?" DB replied,"The ironwood forest. Nonstop punching of the ironwood trees. Tigress, are my hands supposed to be numb?" Tigress replied,"Yes." Everyone was on the boiling point, but Shifu let it show."YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE SPENT ALL THIS WEEK SEARCHING FOR YOU AND RISKING OUR LIVES WHEN YOU WERE IN THE IRON WOOD FOREST!?" DB was shocked, then he seen the Traitor. He then knew what had transpired. He said,"Well, ya. Ya see, I was just taking in the scenery when I was attacked. I threw all of them over the cliff. I figured to take out my frustrations on the iron wood trees. I guess I didn't see the note then because of my anger, but now that I think about it, it was there. Ley me guess, I've got to fight all these masters, the Ladies of the Shade, all my ninjas, and all of the other groups, right?" Shifu said,"Correct. Now, send Simba home." DB did and brought out the rest of his ninjas. Shifu told the masters how DB fights. DB then got into his battle stance, a ninja painter was ready. Then, DB said,"Well, looks like it will be no hands for me, since they are broken." Shifu thn yelled,"ATTACK!" They all charged at DB, who charged back.

**Use your imagination for the fight. My laptop battery is low, so I'm gonna stop the story here. Please review.**


End file.
